Access to a computer network system, such as the Internet, may be provided by Internet service providers (ISPs) to subscribers. Internet access may be provided to subscribers via different technologies (e.g., cable television (CATV), integrated services digital network (ISDN), digital subscriber line (DSL), etc.) at various data transfer rates according to various subscription tiers. A bandwidth amount or a data transfer rate associated with a subscription tier may be one determinant of subscription price such that a subscription tier with a higher amount of bandwidth or a higher data transfer rate may cost more than a subscription tier with a lesser amount of available bandwidth or a lower data transfer rate. For example, a subscriber who tends to be a light user and uses his Internet service for less bandwidth-intensive activities (e.g., checking emails, skimming news headlines, etc.) may choose a subscription tier with a lesser data transfer rate or bandwidth amount so as to not pay for capacity or speed that he may not be using. Alternatively, a subscriber who tends to be a heavier user and uses his Internet service for more bandwidth-intensive tasks (e.g., online gaming, video voice over Internet protocol (VoIP), etc.) may choose a subscription tier with a higher data transfer rate or bandwidth amount so as to not experience latency.
In many situations, a subscriber many desire or need more bandwidth or a higher data transfer rate for a certain task and/or for a certain time duration than what is provided by his current subscription tier. For example, a user may have a subscription tier providing transfer speeds of up to 15 megabits per second (Mbps) and may wish perform a bandwidth-intensive task (e.g., online gaming, streaming content). While the transfer speed offered with his current subscription tier may be adequate for the user's normal use, a higher performance speed may be desirable for a higher quality experience for the bandwidth-intensive task. Accordingly, the user may desire to be provided with additional bandwidth for performing the bandwidth-intensive task.
In other situations, a subscriber may wish to relinquish an amount of bandwidth apportioned to his subscription for a certain time duration. For example, a user may know of a time period during the day or another period of time (e.g., days, weeks, etc.) that he may not utilize Internet service and may be willing to relinquish an amount of bandwidth available to his subscription for the time period.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.